Save My Heart with Magic
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: When Dumbledore enacts a Student Exchange Program at Hogwarts, three students from a wizardry school in America arrive with bad attitudes, big mouths, and pranks abound. How will Hogwarts survive these new students? Marauders time period. Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Lucius/OC/Sirius
1. Prologue

After only being headmaster of Hogwarts for a few years, Albus Dumbledore decides to employ a muggle education idea. By inviting students to participate in a Exchange Program, hoping to broaden the views and further the student's knowledge in both magic and culture.

The Viper Sisters, were three of Mystic Academy's most promising and trouble making of any student; Marisol, Omari, and Aiyana

Four friends. Four sister. Four Witches(AN-Omari: I'M A FUCKIN DUDE BITCH!) with extraordinary talent in their own way. With attitudes and wits as sharp as a killing curse, what is Hogwarts in for this year?

With Voldemort on the rise to power and nations growing more hostile every day, can these girls(AN- Omari: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!) help bridge the gap between their nations?

Friendships will be tested, relationships will be made and broken, hilarity will ensue, and there will be gummy bears. Lots and lots of gummy bears :3


	2. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since Professor Dumbledore had been named Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 6 years since Voldemort had begun his rise to power; now Dumbledore was faced with the task of protecting and preparing his students for the world in which Voldemort and his followers were a constant threat.

The wizarding world was in shambles. Broken and divided, the people were living in a panicked state and hostility was growing rapidly between them every day. There had to be a way to form a connection between the hostile wizarding community, but what could be done?

"Albus, I'm at my wits end", Minister Fudge said taking a sip of his tea to calm himself a bit, "The nations are beginning to divide and barricade themselves. If they completely bar themselves from our situation then we will be worse off than we are now."

"Our main concern is the protection of our children", Albus said standing up from his arm chair.

Minister Fudge had come to him many times these past few months seeking a solution to the growing division between the wizarding nations. So much damage had been caused by Voldemort that many nations had almost completely withdrawn their involvement with the United Kingdom's wizards. What could be done to regain their support and trust.

Albus continued to pace in front of the fireplace allowing a heavy silence to take root in the room.

"I agree that we must keep our children safe, but how can we strengthen the bonds of our nations without raising cause for alarm. I want as few deaths in the process as possible", Fudge said running his fingers through his hair as he gave an exhausted sigh.

With so many deaths happening, so many people going missing without a trace, and with Voldemort's power growing stronger by the day Fudge had nearly worked himself to death just trying to find the people responsible for the deaths they knew about. As for the disappearances and other crimes committed there was only so much he could do. He needed to resolve the nations union or they would be lost.

"We need to form a bond with the other nations as well as protect and prepare our students for the worst. It would seem we need to approach this situation from a different angle. I propose we use a new means of interacting with our brothers", Albus said taking his seat across from Fudge.

"What do you suggest?", Fudge asked; anxious for a solution or any kind of suggestion that could resolve the hostility between the nations.

"I suggest we use a muggle method I discovered on my last trip to the states. They called it a Student Exchange Program. It is simply sending a select few students to different schools in different nations while the receiving schools send an equal number of their own students to attend our school. They remain with us for a year as a cultural experience. If we can build a bond between the children of the nations, then we may be able to save our connection to our brothers."

Fudge sat there in utter shock. Send their students as a bargaining chip and taking in other nations children sounded almost like holding them hostage.

"Albus this plan will never work", Fudge said with a sigh, "No nation is going to willingly send their children here at this time. No one is mad enough to attempt it!"

Albus laughed lightly saying, "I'm afraid you are behind on the progress of things. You see I have already sent out owls to numerous schools and several have already agreed to send some of their students to us in exchange for some of our own."

"This is madness! How can you expect the other nations not to hold our children hostage?", Fudge said in shocked anger.

"Ah, you see we will in turn have children of their country, so you see they can not harm them so long as we ourselves have children of their nation. They understand that if any harm comes to the children involved then the one's responsible will be punished accordingly", he said still smiling that 'cat got into the cream' smile.

"Albus, I hope you know what you are doing", Fudge said finally giving up on understanding his old headmaster's mind.

"My Dear Minister, what could possibly go wrong?", Albus said taking another sip of his tea.

Meanwhile at Mystic Academy, Montana, USA)

**!BOOM!**


	3. Chapter 2

Mystic Academy was America's first school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school had been built not long after the American Revolution had ended so that the children of the new nation who showed any talents in magic could remain within their new country and learn to harness their power and skills. To keep the school hidden they had built it within the mountains of, what is now called, Montana and cast several charms and wards around the grounds to keep non-magical humans from stumbling upon it.

It was a pleasant enough Friday afternoon, Mrs. Stonewall's potions class had only been in session for about thirty minutes when the contents of Omari Tsumei's caldron exploded all over him. Within moments the green goop that covered the young Japanese/Egyptian hybrid was absorbed into his skin and leaving behind a pair of bunny ears and tail.

"MARISOL! YOU BITCH!", he roared out as he watched his clothes turn into a hot pink playboy bunny outfit.(AN: Omari- I hate you so much right now.)

Marisol Lopez could only laugh as she took off running out of the classroom. No one paid them any attention, seeing as things of this nature happened at least five times a month. Even the teachers had given up trying to stop them, mostly because neither Omari or Marisol cared about any of the punishments dealt to them. Every teacher at Mystic Academy had tried numerous times to think of a punishment that wasn't boarder-line torture to get the two students to mind, but they all failed. After five years they gave up, leaving the two students to what seemed to be a constant prank war between them.

Marisol would have liked to stop and admire her work, but she had enough sense to start running the moment the potion took hold.

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!", Omari shouted running as fast as he could in high heels after the Latino girl, which was very fast.

"Well, I'm not a man, so I think I'll keep running _chico de conejito_!", Marisol laughed as she rounded the corner and nearly ran into two senior boys. (Translation: Bunny Boy)

"_Oye chicos_", she winked at them, "Sorry guys, but gotta run", she laughed just as Omari came into view. (Translation: Hey Guys)

The moment the seniors saw Omari they broke into wide perverted grins. It wasn't unusual for Omari to be mistaken for a girl. Most of the school still thought he was a girl cause of his long hair and fair face. Sadly, his current outfit only served to make that worse made it worse.

"Hello Gorgeous", one of them whistled while eyeing Omari.

And, like every other time someone had mistook him for a chick, Omari knocked the guy to the ground and yelled in his face, "I'M A GUY YOU DUMBASS!"

Marisol's laughter could be heard from down the hallway and Omari was back on her trail in a millisecond. They may have seemed like they were going to kill each other to an outsider, but if you knew them then you'd know that this was just the way they were. Omari and Marisol were friends, more like siblings really.

Marisol was a fifth year and was as wild as an unbroken stallion. Her long dark chocolate brown hair that hung down to her waist in elegant waves and her laughing ocean blue eyes shown brightly when she was up to no good. If there was any mischief to be made, you could be sure she was right in the midst of it. Leading or playing a small part, she was always up for a challenge. Most of the time that challenge was getting the drop on Omari and then getting away unscathed.

To anyone who saw her, she looked like a normal kid who didn't have a care in the world. Truth be told, Marisol had few problems, but those problems were all caused by her parents. Marisol had been abandoned as a baby. When her parents had been tracked down and asked to explain why they had done so, they said they were too young to care for a child and didn't want her. The truth hadn't been told to Marisol until she had turned thirteen, but even then the news had hit her that hard. She never knew her parents, but the knowledge that they never wanted her, well news like that would hurt any kid.

After a while she just accepted it. She didn't need her creators. She had Aiyana and Omari; they were closer than family because they knew each other inside and out. They had no secrets between each other, but that didn't mean they didn't pull pranks on each other. They were closer than siblings, but they acted like siblings.

"YANA!_ AYUDA_!", Marisol shouted to her friend as she came walking out of her Charms class.(Translation: HELP!)

"Huh, what did you do this time?", Aiyana asked as Marisol hid behind her.

Aiyana Tecumseh was a Native American girl who had been shunned and abandoned by her tribe because of her magic. Standing at only 5'3 she was the equivalent of cuddly teddy bear. Her dark complexion and short ebony hair showed off her native heritage very well and made her look cute as a kitten. So cute that even an enraged Omari couldn't bring himself to harm her.

"MARISOL! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!", Omari shouted coming down the hall red faced and thoroughly pissed off.

One look at Omari's outfit and Aiyana knew better than to stand between Omari and Marisol at that point. She could have sworn that his amber/silvery eyes were turning red as he came running down the hall like an angry bull. So she did what she usually did when Omari was this mad...

"RUN!", she called back to Marisol as she stuffed her books into her messenger bag and took off down the hall.

"TRAITOR! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!", Marisol shouted catching up to Aiyana with Omari hot on their heels.

Aiyana knew that Omari wasn't going to hurt her or Marisol, but she knew that when he caught Marisol she would have to be there to calm him down. For now, the best thing to do was to keep running until he tired out. It wasn't easy being the third wheel of their odd friendship.

Aiyana, Marisol, and Omari were all orphans that had been adopted by the school. Shunned, abandoned, and orphaned due to circumstances beyond their power, the three of them were all in this messed up relationship together. Close as siblings, closer than friends, and crazier than an flock of drunk owls stuck in a cupcake fight.

"YANA! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND SAVE THAT WETBACK REJECT!", Omari shouted trying hard as he could to keep up in the ridiculous six inch heels that had come with the charmed outfit that wouldn't come off no matter what spell he used.

"I'm not saving her! I'm simply running with her", Aiyana said as they jumped out the side window of the hallway and ran out into the courtyard.

"WELL TRIP HER OR SOMETHING!", Omari said angrily jumping out the window and chasing them through a crowd of second years.

The second years were still getting use to the troublesome trios habits, so seeing Omari's state of dress made every last one of them bust out laughing. Normally, Omari would have beat the hexed them all for laughing at him, but he had bigger fish to fry. So he ignored them and kept chasing after his annoying sisters. He could always go back and hex the second years later; no one laughs at him and leaves completely unharmed.

"So what's the plan?", Marisol asked as they hurried down to the dorms.

"What are you asking me for?", Aiyana asked as they moved quickly through the halls.

The dorm hallways were like a maze that separated the boys and girls of the school. The charms and enchantments placed on the hallways kept girls in the girl's hallways and out of the boys hallways. So it was a good place to lose Omari in.

"Come on we'll shake him off and hide in the library. If we take the short cut through the first year building then it will take him a while to find us again", Marisol said as they hurried toward the first year building.

"OK, class will be letting out any minute then the hall will be so busy that he won't be able to catch up or follow us at all", Aiyana said looking at her gold pocket watch.

"I hope you're right. As mad as he is at me right now, I think he might just kill me this time if the first years see him like that", Marisol said turning the corner down the first years potions corridor.

"You regretting it?", Aiyana asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell no, it was so worth whatever hex he can come up with", Marisol laughed just as they ran into someone.

SPLASH!

"My potion!", a first year girl shouted as the contents of her caldron covered the two fifth years.

"I am so sorry. I was on my way to deliver it to Professor Nibs", the first year tried to explain as the Marisol and Aiyana tried to stand up only to fall back down into the slimy potion contents.

"Well, this can't get much worse", Aiyana said trying to get the potion off of her skin.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU BITCHES!", Omari shouted as he came speeding down the hall.

"You just had to say it didn't you?", Marisol said in her best smart ass voice.

Omari was running so fast that he didn't even notice the potion currently covering the floor. High heels normally don't have a good tract, so the moment that Omari's stilettos met the wet floor he was sent flying into the other two and covered in the potion as well.

"Get off of me you over grown Sphinx!", Marisol growled out only to find she was really growling.

"What the hell?!", Omari said looking down at himself to see he was covered in fur.

"I blame you two", Aiyana said raising her hand to see it was now a small paw.

"Wow, the potion wasn't suppose to do that. I wonder what could have triggered such a reaction", the first year said looking down at the three fifth years.

Three kittens sat in their places and they were all glaring at the first year.

"CHANGE US BACK YOU HACK!", Omari shouted about ready to claw the girls face out.

"I don't know how. This wasn't the result that the potion was suppose to have", she said suddenly afraid of the little fur ball that was threatening her.

The three fifth years sat there glaring at the first year, but honestly how scary can a glare from three kittens be...not at all. The first year smiled and giggled at their glares. At least she was until the three pissed of kittens were shouting and growling at the her and threatening to hex her repeatedly if she didn't change them back. Omari was about two seconds from clawing the moronic first year's eyes out when a very familiar shadow stood proud before them.

"Enough of this", said Headmistress Santino as she grabbed the three kittens by the scruff of their necks; carefully avoiding the potion.

"Hey put us down!", Omari said struggling against the hand that held him high.

"You three in my office now", Headmistress Santino said carrying the three of them through the school arguing, shouting, complaining, and blaming one another for the whole thing.

(In the Headmistress's office)

"Alright let's fix this", she said carefully administering a serum to each of them that cured the effects of the potion gone wrong.

"It seems the three of you continue to out do yourselves", she said taking a seat behind her desk to look at her restored students. Omari was now back in his normal school robes which made him happy. . . for the moment.

"Marisol was the one to mess up my potion!", he said starting the pass-the-buck in the office.

Headmistress Santino knew these three could continue this argument for hours. She had signed the papers when they became wards of the school, but she didn't realize that when she signed those forms that she would be signing her death warrant. These three had stressed her to the point of losing a good five years off of her life.

"ENOUGH!", she roared out causing the three to stop bickering, "I've had enough of you three, so I've decided to place you three up for a program that my friend Professor Albus Dumbledore is hosting. You will be attending Hogwarts this coming year and I will be enjoying the silence of your absence."

The three of them were gobsmacked. They were being sent off to England and were suppose to attend another school. They had not said a word after they left the Headmistress's office. They were too shocked by the news to even think to speak before they entered their room.

The three of them sat in their shared room and didn't say a word. It was unheard of for them to leave the school for longer than a few hours on the weekends. Even then they never went farther than the city or the river. They sat there feeling bummed, but, like always, Marisol saw a brighter side to the 'punishment' and it didn't take her long to convince the other two.

"Hmm, new school, new people... I think I may enjoy this", Marisol said laying back on her bed with a copy of The Science of Potion Brewing.

"Why do you say that?", Aiyana asked looking up from her essay on charms history.

"Yeah Sakmet, what could possibly make you enjoy this shit?", Omari asked using his Egyptian nickname for her since he was still a little mad at her for the bunny suit. Sakmet meant Goddess of Destruction in his father's native tongue and, as far as Omari was concerned, Marisol was a goddess of destruction when she put her mind to it.

"New school equals new victims. We've pretty much pranked everyone in this school including the staff and every first year in the last few weeks. I think this will be a good chance to test ourselves. See if we are the best or if we are only good at hitting our own. So what do you say you bitches? Are you with me?", Marisol asked sitting Indian style on her bed with her book in her lap.

"Could be fun, I'm in", Aiyana said going back to her essay.

"Hmm, new meat just waiting to be grilled? I'm in", Omari said going back to his Quiddich magazine.

Marisol saw his dreamy look as he looked over the new broomsticks and equipment. She knew her adoptive brother well enough to know that even if he was gayer than a purple peacock, he was still a guy and he loved Quiddich.

"Still dreaming of the day you become the school's seeker?", Marisol asked him smirking slyly.

"Still dreaming of the day you open your own potions shop?", Omari shot back not looking up from his magazine.

"More than dreaming. I've been planning for it ever since I brewed my first potion", she said smiling at the thought of owning her own potions shop.

She loved to brew potions and loved the science of them all. The different reactions she got depending on what ingredients were used and what different effects certain ingredients caused when combined with different sequences of other ingredients. She loved it and wanted to do it for a living, but it was just finding a way to earn the money to open it up.

"So what are you going to do after you open your shop? Ditch us and marry some nerd who loves the junk as much as you?", Omari asked jokingly.

"Ditch you, I wish. I've been stuck with you _perdedores_ since we were in diapers, I doubt I'll ever get rid of you. As for the nerd, he'd have to be a very hot nerd", Marisol said closing her book and pulled out a bag of gummy bears.(Translation: losers)

"You can't ditch us just like you can't seem to ditch your addiction to those muggle candies?", Aiyana asked putting her essay into her back pack.

"I like biting their heads off, just wish I could do the same to you dimwits", Marisol said ripping the head off a green one.

"Doesn't Headmistress Bitch-at-All Santino do that enough for you?", Omari asked tossing his magazine on the floor with the rest of his junk.

The thought of the Headmistress bitching at them earlier was hilarious. Ever since the trio had been brought together they had been pushing the headmistress's buttons. It wasn't always the smartest thing to do, but any punishment was worth seeing her snap.

"So what do you think about us going to this Hogwarts?", Aiyana asked pulling her night shirt over her head.

"Don't know, but I hope they aren't some stuck up school", Omari said throwing his shirt over in the corner.

"If they are then they are going to 'love' us", Marisol laughed as she blew out her bedside candle.

The three of them went to sleep that night not knowing what to expect next year. They only had the rest of the year at Mystic Academy before they were carted off to Hogwarts. It was both frightening and exciting.


	4. Chapter 3

The trio had enjoyed what was left of their year at Mystic Academy. They set off some pranks, hexed a few perverts, pissed off the headmistress, and finished it off by setting off several magic induced fireworks off at the graduation dinner. Surprisingly, the last one didn't land them in detention.

They now stood at King's Cross Station with their Headmistress waiting for their escort. They had their tickets to get on the train, but they didn't know where the train was. 9 ¾ wasn't exactly well marked, so they had to wait for their escort to arrive and show them around.

"Headmistress Maria Santino?", said a young woman with red hair and striking green eyes.

"Yes, are you the escort Albus said would be looking after these three?", she asked the young woman.

"Yes, I'm Lily Evans. Professor Dumbledore asked me to look after them during their time at our school. I suggest we hurry though. The train is going to be leaving soon", Lily Evans said pushing her own trunk down the walkway.

"So Lily, where is the train?", Omari asked trying to understand where in the world platform 9 ¾ was.

"Yes, and you see this wall here. You have to walk straight at it between platforms 9 and 10. It is a gateway to platform 9 ¾", she explained before walking through the wall.

"Hmm, seems easy enough", Marisol said before following her through.

The platform was incredibly crowded. So many people were rushing about talking and loading their trunks onto the train. The ones trying to get on the train were blocked by the chatters and had to push their way through them.

"OK, this should be fun", Aiyana said as the three of them tried to keep up with Lily and not be knocked over by the gaggle of chattering British kids.

After they finally got on the train, Lily left to go sit with her friends and Marisol and the others were left alone in their own compartment.

"How wild is this?", Marisol asked the others as she watched the landscape zoom by out the window.

"It is pretty cool", Omari said looking up from his magazine.

"Anything off the trolly Dears?", came a an old female voice.

"Trolly? Dears?", Omari chuckled, but pulled out a few sickles for some Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans and two Pumpkin Pastries as the lady cut her eyes sharply at him.

Marisol jacked one of Omari's Pumpkin Pastries and bought herself a pumpkin juice and a couple chocolate frogs. She sat them aside and pulled out a large bag of gummy bears. Some of Marisol's favorite candies were in the shape of animals or people. The reason was because she loved to bite the heads off of them. It was almost a religious act with her. If it had a head then it was going to be bitten off first.

"You just love causing gummy bear genocide", Aiyana said as she popped a peppermint flavored bean in her mouth.

"Yes, they must all die! I shall behead them all", Marisol said in her best evil voice as she bit the head off of a red gummy bear.

"Ha ha, well since you snatched one of my pumpkin pastries, I'm taking one of your frogs", Omari said snagging one of the chocolate frogs.

"Whatever, just be sure to bite the head off first", Marisol said ripping the head off her other, struggling to get away, chocolate frog.

"Why do you always bite the head off first?", Omari asked as he bit off the frog's legs.

"You can never be sure it's dead until you bite off the head", Marisol said smiling happily as she bit off another gummy bear's head before pulling out her Science of Potions Brewing again.

"Ugh! How many times have you read that book?", Omari asked seeing the title on the cover.

"A fair few. It's the most detailed potions...", Omari cut her off, " 'Potions book printed in our country' with how many damn times you've told us, we know! Hopefully, you'll find a newer one here in England, cause I'm sure you've got that thing memorized word for word."

"Yeah, I may have, but at least I don't need to look at the instructions fifty times before I do anything and then fuck up the whole potion anyway", Marisol laughed as Omari threw a hand full of beans at her.

"My potions wouldn't always be fucked up if you didn't always mess with them, Sakmet", Omari said playfully glaring at his sister.

"Whatever you slant eyed fuck-tard", she said popping one of the beans that had been thrown at her into her mouth.

"Fuck you, you tomato picking bitch", Omari said laying back on the couch and pulled his ball cap over his eyes.

"Would need a magnifying glass to find yours, but you don't seem to have that problem since you like being on bottom cock sucker", Marisol countered as she went back to reading her book.

"Wow I heard American's had dirty mouths, but I didn't think it was true."

The trio looked over at the door to find Lily standing there looking a little horrified. It was as if she hadn't heard anyone curse before.

"Eh, don't believe everything you hear, unless it's about American's cause most of the time those rumors are true", Aiyana said glaring over at her siblings.

"Don't look at me, she started it", Omari said pulling the ball cap back down over his eyes.

"I don't deny it", Marisol said not feeling sorry in the least for cursing in front of someone new.

Lily still looked shocked, but brought herself back together saying, "Well, we will be arriving soon, so I suggest you all change into robes."

With that said she left to go sit with her friends. The trio couldn't understand why their language had made her freak out. It was like she wasn't used to the more hardcore side of human society. Almost like she was a sheltered girl who didn't understand the darker part of the world. Either way, it was obvious that Lily would either be a friend or just someone they met briefly.

"She's too innocent. Reality is going to be a cruel teacher for her one day", Omari said sounding truly envious of Lily, but at the same time pitied her.

"Yeah, but one can hope her bubble doesn't burst before she is strong enough to handle it", Aiyana said also feeling jealous of the girl.

"There is no preparing for that rude awakening. Life can be good, but it can be unnecessarily cruel. The people who have never known loss or sorrow will never be prepared for it", Marisol said as a familiar sorrowful feeling seemed to spread through out the compartment.

Even though the trio had become stronger from their past tragedies, they still had times of weakness. Of course they rarely allowed themselves to be so vulnerable, unless it was when they were alone. Often they would lock themselves in their room and just hang out together. They wouldn't see anyone else. They were each others rock.

"OK, enough of this", Omari said getting up and grabbing his new robes, "You heard the red head angel wanna-be. We have to get changed before we get there."

Marisol and Aiyana closed the blinds and started changing as well. After living together for nearly their whole lives, plus the fact that Omari was gay, they didn't care about changing in front of each other. It was not a big deal to them.

"I feel like a prissy boarding school girl", Marisol said glaring down at the skirt.

"I don't", Omari laughed since it was mandatory for the girls to wear skirts and the boys to wear pants.

"I hate you", Marisol said as she finished pulling on her robes.

"I love you too lil sis", Omari said straightening his tie.

"You're both idiots", Aiyana said slipping on her shoes.

"But you love us anyway", they both said as they went back to reading or sleeping.

"Unfortunately", Aiyana said as she pulled out a cosmetic charms magazine from her back pack.

They sat there and watched as the sun started going down. They had been on the train for hours and had exhausted nearly every possible form of entertainment. Marisol finally got bored with her books and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Well, we've got a while before we get there, so whose up for a game of Texas Hold'em?", Marisol asked as she began to shuffle the deck.

"Poker? Against you? No way in Hell, Sakmet", Omari said remembering the last time they had played.

"What? Don't want revenge for the last time I whipped you, Big Bro?", Marisol asked as she continued to shuffle the deck.

"I'm not going to fall for that one Mari. Not this time", Omari said laying back down for a nap just as the door of the compartment opened.

"Oh good, you've changed. The train is going to be stopping soon. You will be riding with the first years to the castle and will be sorted after your introduced as representatives for your school. Professor Dumbledore also asked me to give you these scrolls to look over later tonight. They have your class schedules as well as a list of clubs and other electives you can join", Lily said handing them each two scrolls.

"So, we can sign up for as many as we want?", Omari asked when he saw that Quiddich was on the list.

"You can sign up, but some require that you try out before you are allowed into certain clubs or teams", Lily said smiling knowingly at Omari.

"Hmm, sounds good to me", he said looking over the rest of the electives list.

The trio continued to look over the electives list as they train drew ever closer to the school they would be calling home for the next year.


	5. Chapter 4

The train stopped just minutes later and they joined the many students as they got off the train and filed out on to the platform. It was platform 9 ¾ all over again. Except this time there seemed to be a giant with a lantern on the platform.

"First years and Exchange Students this way please. This way to the boats, come on now", he bellowed.

"Who is he?", Aiyana asked looking at the guy who must have been eight feet tall.

"That is Hagrid. He was expelled from the school a few years ago, but Dumbledore gave him the game keeper job to keep him out of trouble. He's a sweet guy, but a bit of an odd ball", Lily explained with a little giggle at the end, "Go with him and I will see you later. Good luck!"

Lily left them with the other exchange students and the first years. Hagrid didn't look so threatening up close, in fact he looked rather gentle when Marisol saw his eyes. He wasn't much older than they were, but he was definitely taller and huskier than they were.

"_Un gigante apacible_", Marisol thought smiling as she climbed into one of the boats with Aiyana and Omari right behind her. (Translation: A Gentle Giant)

"Wow, check it out", Aiyana said pointing ahead of them toward what looked like a small town's worth of lights in the distance was a large castle.

"Dang, we're gonna be staying in a real castle", Omari said slapping Marisol on the back.

"Looks that way, pretty big for a school, but you gotta admit it's pretty epic", Marisol said elbowing Omari in the side.

The castle was even bigger up close. As they got off the boats they followed behind the first years as they ascended up the stairs towards, what Hagrid had called, the great hall.

"I wonder what all this sorting business is about?", Aiyana said trying to understand what everyone seemed on edge about.

"Beats me", Omari and Marisol said at the same time.

"JINX!", they said again, "Damn!"

"I swear sometimes I think you two are twins", Aiyana said face palming as the two of them continued to glare at each other.

Aiyana had lived with the two of them for most of her life, but she could never understand why they seemed to grow more immature as the years went by. Instead of getting along better, they fought like an old married couple and acted like children the rest of the time.

Of course that was only within their group of three. Marisol and Omari could be very mature and serious if it came down to it. Most of the time they would shy away from other people or put on a tough act to keep others at a distance. The three of them only seemed to trust each other. It was them against the world; had been for the last 16 years.

"Please, I'm way more sexy than this bitch", Omari laughed as he put Marisol in a head lock.

"Yeah right, and Satan is Headmistress Santino's husband", Marisol said elbowing Omari in the side again to make him let go.

"He might just be her husband. Who else could put up with that bitch?", Aiyana said making the other two bust out laughing.

Aiyana may have been the more mature one of the group, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy a little immature fun every now and then.

"_Esto es verdad_", Marisol said clutching her side as they continued up the stairs.(Translation: This is true.)

The group came to a sudden halt and began to fan out along the stairs. Omari, being the tallest, informed the other two that and old woman in black and green was standing at the top. She looked pretty strict, but had a kind smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagoll. Now in a few moments you first years and exchange students will pass through these doors and join the other students, but before you can be seated, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slyterin. Now while you are here, your house will be your like your family. Your achievements will earn you house points and any rule breaking will result in the deduction of points. Now, at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I advise all you first years to follow the rules because you will be here for the next seven years. As for you exchange students who will only be serving one year, do not think that your short attendance will mean we will be more lenient with you. The rules will apply to you the same way they apply to all the other students", she said looking over each and every student.

"OK, scary", Marisol whispered jokingly to her siblings who quickly stifled their giggles.

"First years please follow me. Exchange students please wait out here until I come to collect you", she said leading the younger children into the great hall.

Marisol and the others shrugged as Aiyana said, "Well that explains what the sorting business is about, but I wonder what houses we will be placed in?"

"Hopefully the same one. I'd hate to be stuck with a bunch of assholes without you two bitches there to suffer with me", Omari said leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"A real gentleman should never use such language in front of a lady", a young man with a German accent said glaring over at Omari.

"And what business is it of yours if I speak 'such language' in front of them?", Omari asked smirking at the German boy defiantly.

"What sort of man are you? Such cheek and disregard for the lovely women in your presence. Not only do you disgrace them with such language, you dare to grow your hair in the manner of a woman. What sort of woman would dare take interest in a man who looks so much like a woman himself?", the German boy said insulting Omari.

Omari was seeing red before the boy even finished his first sentence. What sort of man was he? The rage that was building within him was about to just show this pompous fool what kind of man he was. Lucky for the German punk, Marisol and Aiyana stepped in before their brother could rip the fools head from his shoulders.

"What sort of man is he? I could ask you the same question. What sort of man judges a person the moment they meet them? A pathetic narrow minded fool, I believe", Aiyana said glaring at the German boy, "What say you Marisol?"

"I think he's nothing more than a stuck up bastard who has yet to be taken off his mother's tit. He's so convinced that he is invincible. Believing himself to be so superior that he can just judge whom ever he wants without consequence. He is no man. He's just a spoiled brat with a big mouth", Marisol said as Aiyana placed a hand on Omari's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't kill him Omari. We've only just got here. Get him later when no one can see", she whispered to him; it seemed to settle him down a little.

"How dare you speak to me like that!", the young man said glaring at the two of them.

"Oh we dare? How dare you speak to our brother that way!", Marisol said as she got right in the boy's face, "Personas como usted me enferma!" (Translation: People like you make me sick!)

The two of them continued to glare at each other as the other exchange students watched, just waiting for first blood. Marisol was many things. She was a prankster, childish, and often didn't take things as seriously as they should have been taken. Yet there was one thing she was beyond anything else; she was a VERY protective sister.

"I trust there is no problem here?", came the familiar voice of Professor McGonagoll as she came out of the great hall.

Marisol, never taking her eyes off the German brat, stood her ground as she said, "No problem at all Professor."

The German boy backed away a few steps from Marisol and her siblings. This year was already getting exciting and they haven't even been there for an hour. Tensions were already high between the American and German exchange students, well except for one.

"Can we please move this along? You can fight with the annoying slant eyed boy later Hans", a short girl with long blonde hair, almost clear as glass blue eyes, and wore a little top hat with a red feather sticking up off of it, and white fingerless gloves.

"Slant eyed?!", Omari growled out at her.

"Yeah, slant eyed. What are you? Asian?", the blonde girl asked with a bored/dreamy expression on her face.

"None of your business", Omari said sharply as Marisol and Aiyana each took hold of an arm, holding him back.

"Enough! We do not have time for this. Now follow me so you may be sorted and I don't want any problems from this point forward. Am I understood?", Professor McGonagoll said sharply.

"Yes, Professor", Aiyana said nudging the other two who followed suit and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Fräulein McGonagoll", the German students said, but the boy continued to cut his eyes in Omari's direction.

"You will address me as Professor McGonagoll", she said sharply to the German boy, "Now follow me", she said leading them into the great hall.

It was beautiful. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky and the room was filled with floating candles, tapestries, students sitting at four large tables, and what appeared to be the staff sitting at a large table at the end of the room.

"How wild is this?", Aiyana said looking up at the ceiling in awe.

"Nice scenery and fancy lighting? They are really going all out", Marisol laughed as they reached the other end of the room and lined up along the platform where a stool sat with an old ratty hat sat.

"What up with the ugly hat?", Marisol whispered to her siblings.

"No idea, but it sure is an eye sore in this lovely room", Aiyana said looking at the hat in confusion.

"Now when I call your name, please take a seat on the stool, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. First are our students from our school in Germany please step up", Professor McGonagoll said lifting the hat up in one hand while holding a long stretch of parchment in the other hand.

"Leonie Muler", she called out and the short blonde girl from before stepped up.

Professor McGonagoll placed the hat on her head and it seemed to come alive.

"Awe, here is an interesting mind. Clever and open to new horizons. Rather innocent and kind. Not much for intelligence, but has a sharp tongue to make up for it. I know just what to do with you. HUFFLEPUFF!", the hat cried out for the whole room to hear.

A table on the center right side of the room cheered and clapped as the girl, Leonie went and sat down with them. It was pretty obvious how the sorting would go, but it was still weird.

"So this hat can read minds?", Aiyana said a little freaked out about having a piece of out-dated cloth read her mind.

"Chill Yana, it can't be that bad. It didn't look like it hurt that chick so don't sweat it", Omari said looking a little unnerved by it himself.

"Don't worry. It didn't call out anything major for her, so maybe it only takes into account our ambitions and our personalities. So no worries", Marisol said taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

The three of them had deep scars and secrets they never wanted brought out into the open, so having this thing read their minds made them uneasy. They didn't have much time to dwell on the subject as Professor McGonagoll called the next name.

"Hans Shnizell", she called as the jerk from earlier stepped up.

The boy sat down but shot a glare at Omari before focusing on the hat.

"Awe, a need for knowledge, but your world is set in black and white. I think I know where you belong. RAVENCLAW!", the hat shouted.

The process continued in this manner until it was only Marisol, Omari and Aiyana standing up on the platform.

"Last but not least, our students from Mystic Academy in America", Professor McGonagoll said smiling over at the three of them.

"Omari Tsumei."

Omari took a deep breath before stepping up to the plate. He was more than a little nervous, but he put on a brave face for his sisters. The thing he was worried about was being separated from them. It was a brother's job to look out for his little sisters and Omari owned up to that responsibility. If they were separated then he could not keep an eye on them and the people they were to be sharing quarters with.

Omari sat there stiff as a board as the hat was placed onto his long black hair that was streaked silvery white. It was his natural hair color, but he never said anything about it. He just let others think what they wanted.

"Awe, a devoted brother. Cunning, protective, and ambitious. I think I have the perfect house for you. SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouted as the table to the farthest right wall erupted in applause and cheering.

Omari sighed as he got up off the stool looking back at his sisters.

"Good luck you two. I'll talk to you in a bit", he said before going to take his place at the Slyterin table.

"Aiyana Tecumseh", Professor McGonagoll called out after Omari had taken his seat.

Aiyana was frozen on the spot. She was very nervous and it showed on her face.

"It's alright Dear. No need to be nervous", Professor McGonagoll said smiling kindly at her.

"Go on Yana, I'm right behind you", Marisol said giving her sibling a little nudge.

Aiyana stiffly walked over to the stool and sat down on the stool. She was shaking slightly as the hat was placed on her head.

"No need to be afraid of me Child. I won't speak a word of your past", the hat whispered to her as soon as it was placed on her head.

"Thank you", Aiyana sighed as she relaxed on the stool.

"Now where shall we place a brave soul like you. You are very protective of your adopted siblings and are very loyal to them. You have a keen mind and a gentle heart. I think I know the place for you. GRIFFINDOR!", the hat called out.

The trio's hearts sank at the announcement. They were separated already. It was a terrifying feeling. They had never been apart. In the years they had lived together they had never been apart. It was almost unheard of for one to be without one or both of the others.

"It will be OK Yana", Marisol said hugging her sister as she went to sit at the Griffindor table.

Marisol and Omari were happy to see that Lily was in Griffindor as well and welcomed Aiyana to the table with a few other girls and guys. She looked like she would be alright as long as Lily stayed a friend to them. Innocent as she was, she was a good person. They could tell that the moment they met her, so they could trust her to look out for Aiyana until the sorting ceremony was over.

"Marisol Lopez", Professor McGonagoll called smiling gently at Marisol as she stepped up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and the whole room was watching to see which house she would go to. Talk about being the center of attention.

"Hmm, a very cunning mind, but also filled with a desire to learn. Crafty and clever in everything you do. Protective of what is dear to you and what is yours. I can also see you have quiet a temper and can strike out violently if you feel you or yours are threatened. I know where you belong, SLYTHERIN!", the hat cried out.

Marisol was glad that she got placed in the same house as Omari, but they were still a unnerved being separated from Aiyana. It was like they were the three musketeers with a man... well woman MIA.

An old man who sat at the center of the staff table stood up and said, "Welcome all to Hogwarts! Now first years and exchange students please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker has asked me to remind everyone that anyone caught out of bed after hours will be serving detention with him. Now, let the feast begin!"

Suddenly the tables were filled with several dishes of food and it all smelled wonderful. Omari's stomach gave a growl making Marisol laugh before she reached over and grabbed a roll from one of the dishes.

"I hope Yana is OK over there", Marisol said looking over to see her talking with Lily and a few other girls, but she looked a little sheepish. Like she was trying not to be shy, but was very nervous to speak to any of them.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Those Griffindors are a messed up lot", said one of the Slytherin boys as he placed a spoon full of potatoes on his plate.

"What do you mean?", Omari asked, his big brother instinct kicking in.

"Oh ignore Goyle, they won't do anything to her for now. But I wouldn't put it passed them to play tricks on the poor girl before the night is out", said a young man with long blond hair and a sly smirk on his face.

Marisol didn't like him much. He was too arrogant. She could hear it in his voice and see it on his face. He practically screamed arrogance. Omari didn't seem to care. He was too focused on keeping anyone from harming his little sister. His eyes barely strayed from her as they ate.

"Calm down Omari. As long as Lily is with her I'm sure she will be OK. Lily is too much of a goody-two-shoes to do anything to Aiyana or let anything happen to her", Marisol said finally snapping him out of his daze.

"Fine, but if they so much as look at her wrong...", he started out only to be cut off by Marisol, "You'll hex them all to Hell and I'll be there to help you. Now stop your fussing and eat."

"What ever Sakmet", he said before he began to dig into his still full plate.

One of the girls sitting beside Marisol had hair almost like Omari's. It was black,but streaked with blonde hair instead of silver. She was a very lovely girl and she was staring at Omari curiously. Her eyes were asking a question, but Marisol didn't need to hear her ask to know what she was wondering.

It was no secret back home that Omari was gay, but here in England, no one knew that he was. So it was only natural for girls to check him out and wonder about his appearance. From the looks of it she had figured it out, but still wanted to confirm it.

"OK, why are you staring at me?", Omari asked the girl when he finally took notice of her.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just admiring your hair. Is it natural like mine?", she asked in a gentle British accent.

Omari raised and eye brow at her. He never said that his hair was natural cause then people would be asking him to prove it. He learned a long time ago that it was a waste of time trying to convince people that his hair was natural.

"Yours is natural? It's very beautiful", Marisol said trying to take the pressure off her brother.

"Yes, it's kind of a gene mutation. I get it from my mom", she said smiling kindly, but shyly.

"Cool. I'm Marisol by the way", she said holding her hand out to the girl.

"Narcissa Black, nice to meet you", she said shaking her hand.

"Narcissa, that's a pretty name. Mine's Omari", Omari said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"That's a cool name", Narcissa said smiling flirtatiously at him.

Marisol couldn't help laughing at her. Poor girl either didn't know or was trying to confirm her suspicions.

"What's so funny?", she asked confused.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry to say that your flirting won't work on my brother. No girl's flirting can", Marisol said nearly laughing herself silly.

"Why?", Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow at the laughing senorita.

Omari laughed a little as he said, "I'm not interested in girls like that."

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly as she asked, "So you're gay?"

Omari and Marisol burst out laughing for a moment before Omari said, "To put it bluntly yes I am."

Narcissa broke into a smile as she said, "I've always wanted a gay friend."

The three of them laughed and continued to talk about random things until the feast was over. A few of the other Slytherins had heard them talk and had heard that Omari was gay, but didn't seem to care. Marisol was pretty glad to know that they didn't jump her brother's case about his sexuality. In fact none of them seemed to care at all about the new students except for the few that sat near them.

After the feast was over Omari and Marisol hurried over to Aiyana who was standing with the Griffindors waiting for their prefect to lead them up the stairs to their common room. She looked a little better than she had earlier and Lily was with her.

"Yana, are you OK?", Omari said checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine. I sat with Lily and Molly the whole time", Aiyana said motioning to the curly haired red head.

"Thanks for watching after her Lily", Marisol said shaking her hand.

"Don't worry about it. She's in safe hands with us. I promise", Lily said laughing at their relieved faces.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Lily Evans", Omari said daring her to go back on her promise.

Marisol sighed in aggravation as she elbowed Omari in the side, "Omari could you not be an ass for ten minutes?"

"Nope", he said earning another elbow in his ribs.

"I'm sorry Lily", Aiyana said hoping not to lose one of the two friends she had made in her house.

"Don't worry about it. He's just being a big brother", Lily said wrapping an arm around Aiyana's shoulders.

"Over protectiveness and bad attitude included", Narcissa said as she approached them.

"Hello Narcissa", Lily said sounding a little resentful of her presence.

"Is there something wrong girls?", Omari asked looking between the two.

"It's nothing. Are you ready to head up to the common room Aiyana?", she asked not taking her eyes off of Narcissa.

Aiyana nodded as she quickly hugged her siblings before following Lily up the stairs to the Griffindor Dorm. Omari and Marisol turned to Narcissa the moment Aiyana and Lily were out of sight.

"OK spill, what does Lily have against you?", Omari said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's not me she has anything against. It's just house rivalry. Slytherin and Griffindor have always been rivals. It's been that way ever since the school was founded. Griffindors and Slytherins rarely ever get along and neither trusts the other. So you see she can trust you because you are Aiyana's siblings. She has no reason to resent you because you're only acting as siblings. I have been here for as long as she has. Lily is a good person, but ever since her fight with Severus she doesn't trust any Slytherins", she explained looking rather saddened.

"Who is Severus? What does it have to do with you? And why would an ancient rivalry effect so many students?", Marisol asked curiously.

"I'll tell you in the morning. It's late and I'm tired; as I'm sure you two are", Narcissa said leading the way down toward the dungeons.

"So our common room and dorms are in the dungeons?", Omari asked looking around.

"Yes", Narcissa said not looking back at them.

"Awesome", they said at the same time.

The common room was incredible. Decorated in black leather furniture, silver decor, and emerald green draperies. It was a Neo-Goth's dream. Marisol loved the fire place that had a lovely fire burning.

"This place is gorgeous", Marisol said looking over the silver chandeliers.

"You can say that again Sakmet", Omari said flopping down on one of the couches near the fire place.

"The boy's dorms are up the stairs to the right. Our room is up these stairs Marisol. Want to go see it?", Narcissa asked smiling kindly at her.

"Sure", Marisol followed Narcissa up to the girls dorm.

It was even better than the common room. The four poster beds were made from black rose wood and covered with emerald curtains, pillows and blankets. Each bed had a trunk at the foot to show whose bed it was. Narcissa's bed was right next to Marisol's.

"Well, what do you think?", Narcissa said pulling out a night dress from her trunk.

"It's amazing. I am loving these sheets", Marisol said flopping down on to the satin sheets.

"Ha ha, yeah. They get cleaned every day so they will be fresh every night. Same with your clothes. The house elves that work here clean them up while we are in classes. This way it's all done before we even get back", she said watching Marisol bury her face into her pillow.

"Better get ready for bed. We've got to be up early if we want to catch breakfast before our first classes. By the way, what are you taking?", she asked as she pulled the night dress over her head.

"Charms in the morning. Following that I have a Transfiguration class with a Theory of Potion Brewing class following that. Afterward, I have a two hour break before going to a Double Advanced Potions class and that will be the end of the day", Marisol said reading down her schedule.

"Why so much on potions?", Narcissa asked as she let her hair down and began to brush it.

Marisol pulled out her black tank top and matching satin pants.

"Well, I've always wanted to open up my own potions shop. I love brewing and trying to find new ways to perfect already existing potions. I've been working on a medical potion that can heal tissue damage as well as battle infections and poisons. I've been working on if for the last five years, but I haven't gotten any head way with it in the last few months. I know I'm missing something in my formula. I just don't know what", Marisol said getting frustrated as the same problems and formulas came rushing through her head. She had worked the formula several times and the result was always a failure. She had been working on this potion for nearly a year and a half. Research, experimentation, and still something was missing.

"Maybe it's impossible", Narcissa said putting her brush down.

"Nothing is impossible. There are potions that can heal body tissue and cure poisons, but they can not be administered at the same time. If a person suffering from certain types of poison can have heavy tissue damage that could kill them. I want to find a way to fight both poison and heal the damage it causes with one potion. I just need to work a little harder and keep researching my findings and cross reference them with other potions and ingredients", Marisol said as she started to brush her long wavy hair.

"You almost sound like Severus... when he actually talks", Narcissa said as she turned the sheets down on her bed.

"You mentioned him before. I hope you'll be telling us more about him and all this rivalry mess tomorrow", Marisol said sitting her brush down and turning down the covers on her own bed.

"I will. It's a bit of a long story, but I will tell you everything after classes tomorrow. Good night Marisol", she said blowing out her bed side candle.

"Good night Narcissa", Marisol said as she climbed into bed.

"Hey do me a favor", Narcissa said lighting her wand, "Call me Cissy, everyone else does."

Marisol giggled and said, "Sure. Well, Good Night Cissy."

It had only been a few hours since they had said good night, but Marisol was still awake. She was used to sharing a room with two other people so six more shouldn't be a big deal, but it wasn't the number that had her uneasy. It was the fact that she didn't have her brother and sister with her. They had always shared a room since they had met. It was always that way. The three of them together.

After another thirty minutes crept by, Marisol got up and grabbed her comforter and pillow. She didn't care if the staff got pissed off at her. The only way she would get any sleep was if she had her brother with her. Just as Marisol came down the last few stairs; Omari was coming down the stairs from the boys dorm with his pillow and blanket.

"Couldn't sleep?", he asked throwing his pillow onto the large couch before transfiguring it into a large bed.

"No, how bout you?", Marisol asked tossing her pillow down beside his.

"Not a wink", he said climbing on to the bed, making sure to leave room for Marisol.

"Good Night Omari", Marisol said snuggling into his chest.

"Go to sleep Sakmet", Omari said with a loud yawn before he practically passed out on the spot with Marisol not far behind as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to swept into the sweet dark oblivion.


	6. Chapter 5

Marisol and Omari had slept for most of the night and it was a comfortable sleep. At least it was until the sun came up and they were discovered. Needless to say, them sleeping together caused an up roar in the common room. The first thing they heard, the annoyingly noisy thing that woke them up, was a young man screaming at them.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing? You can't do things like this in our common room! Much less in our school!", a young Slytherin, most likely a third or fourth year, said staring at them in horror.

"And what pray tell is it that is so terrible that you had to wake us up?", Omari asked sitting up and glaring darkly at the fool of a boy who had dared to wake him up.

"I don't know what kind of school you went to before, but such acts are prohibited in this school!", he shouted at them.

"And what exactly do you think we were doing?", Marisol said sitting up and glaring at the boy.

"What in the world is going on in here?", came another male voice.

The young man from last night with long blonde hair came down the stairs in a black house coat looking annoyed.

"Lucius, these two were committing adultery in our common room", the boy said pointing at them.

"OK, I don't know what this boy has been smoking, but we have done no such thing", Omari said stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly.

"Prove me wrong!", the boy challenged them.

"OK. 1: We are siblings. 2. Omari is gay. 3. You're an idiot. We couldn't get to sleep last night and ended up down here. So excuse us if being in a new place makes it harder for us to get to sleep", Marisol said counting off her reasons before flipping the boy off.

"But..but.. but", the boy was trying to make an excuse for himself, but Marisol had successfully stumped him.

"I believe you should go back to bed Mr. Andrews. It's too early for anyone to deal with your stupidity", the blonde, Lucius said before heading back up to the boy's dorms.

Andrews followed behind him looking sheepish.

"Want to get up?", Marisol asked only to watch Omari fall back on to the pillows and pull the cover over his head.

"Me neither", she whispered as she did the same.

They slept another two hours before Narcissa came down and saw them. She had been worried when she woke up to find Marisol's bed empty. She had hurried down the stairs in her emerald-green house robe only to find Marisol and Omari asleep on an apparently transfigured couch.

"Hmm, how should I wake them up?", she thought aloud as she pulled her wand out of her house coat pocket.

"How about speaking a little louder. I don't think Headmistress Santino heard you in Montana", Omari said smirking at her as he and Marisol sat up and threw their pillows at her.

"Ha ha, you missed", Narcissa said easily dodging the pillows.

"We'll get you later", Marisol said yawning half way through her threat.

"Well get up and get dressed. We have breakfast in thirty minutes", she said heading back upstairs to get dressed.

"See you in a few", Marisol said grabbing her pillow and blanket before heading upstairs.

After breakfast Marisol said good-bye to Omari and Cissy. They had Care for Magical Creatures first and would meet up with her for transfiguration class. For now she was on her own; something she was not used to.

"OK, charms class should be down this hall and to the left", she thought aloud as she looked over the map she had been given of the school.

She turned the corner only to bump into someone sending several books down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry", Marisol said getting down and started picking up the books.

"Don't worry about it", came a deep baritone voice.

Marisol looked up to see a young man with a slightly large nose and shoulder length black hair. He was pale, skinny, and looked rather timid as he hurried to gather up his books.

"Here you go", Marisol said handing him the rest of his books.

"Thanks", he muttered as he made his way down the hall.

Marisol watched him leave for a moment before making her way towards her charms class.

They were reviewing the charms they had learned the year before, so Marisol didn't really care to pay attention. She ignored the review in favor of working out the formulas of potions as well as the formula for her own creations. She continued to work on these formulas, but after a while, he mind wandered back to the boy in the hall. There was nothing special about the meeting or the boy himself, but there was something about him that she couldn't shake.

"Alright now that we have finished reviewing, let's begin the lesson", said a dwarf wizard, Professor Flitwick as he charmed a piece of chalk to write the lesson on the board.

"This should be interesting", Marisol thought as she started copying the notes off of the board.

"Awe, new Slytherin girl likes taking notes", came a cocky voice from behind her.

Marisol looked back to find two Griffindor boys smirking at her. They looked like the British version of class clowns. Marisol hated class clowns. It was her gig to mess with lessons and annoy other students, but she only ever really messed with Omari. She didn't go out of her way to pick on other people unless they made a move on her first.

"She looks pretty mad James. Should we be scared?", asked one with shaggy black hair and a goofy grin on his face.

"Nah Sirius, I hear that American girls are all about free love and peace. She doesn't have it in her to hurt anyone. Ain't that right Sweetheart?", the one called James said winking at her.

Now Marisol wasn't a very violent girl. She was usually very level-headed and reasoned out her issues. She also didn't like having fools flirting with her or insulting her. Had Omari been in class with her she would not have even paid them any mind. Omari was always the protective brother and never let anyone talk bad about his sisters. He was the only one allowed to mess with them and make their lives a misery. Too bad for these boys that Omari wasn't there.

"Unless you want me to slap that smirk off your face then I suggest you fools leave me alone", she said before turning back to her notes.

"Whoa-ho-ho, tough girl huh? I like that", James said as he and his side kick started laughing.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Black, you two will stop harassing Miss Lopez or I'll have you in detention for the rest of the week", Professor Flitwick said sharply at the duo of dumb asses.

Marisol could still feel their eyes on her throughout class and could hear them whispering about her.

"Diosa me dé paciencia ", she thought to herself as she continued to listen to the lesson and take notes.(Translation: Goddess give me patience)

While Marisol was at war with her own instincts, Omari and Aiyana were in their own nightmares.

Omari had Care of Magical Creatures class with Narcissa first thing in the morning so he at least had his newest friend to help him out. Turned out the class was held out near the woods. They were not allowed in, but the dividing line was the trees. As long as they didn't go passed them then they were not breaking the rule. Omari wanted to get a closer look, but Narcissa had no desire to get any closer to the forest than she had to.

"What? Are you afraid?", Omari teased her playfully.

"Yes", Narcissa said without hesitation as a bird came flying out of a bush startling them.

"OK", Omari said getting a good look at the woods.

They didn't look that scary, but he could practically feel the magic within it. It felt almost alive with the amount of magic it was excreting. Several powerful and ancient creatures probably lived in it. Powerful and dangerous.

Narcissa had the better idea to keep her distance. Omari liked to tempt fate, but he was a natural big brother and didn't like to make girls cry. Making a girl cry was his pet peeve and had earned many a man an ass whooping from him. Especially when it was his sisters. Now that Narcissa was a friend to him and his sisters, she was one of them.

"So any idea what the first lesson will be on?", Omari asked pulling out his text-book.

Narcissa didn't get a chance to answer as a familiar arrogant voice chimed in.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. The professor that Dumbledore hired for this class is completely incompetent. I'm surprised the fool could even find the class room", said Lucius as he came over to Narcissa and Omari with a smug look on his face.

"Lucius, you think every professor is incompetent, but they always seem to be the ones who know more than you do", Narcissa said smirking slyly at him.

"I'd watch my tongue Cissy. Wouldn't want to have any accidents like last time would we?", Lucius said making his two friends laugh heartily.

Narcissa looked embarrassed and angry. She didn't retaliate and the look on her face was enough to make Omari want to snap this jerk in half. What ever had happened didn't matter to him. It was the fact that these jerks were embarrassing her and threatening her. That was something Omari could not tolerate.

"Hey Goldie Locks, hows about you and your dumb ass friends fuck off, before I kick your asses", Omari said evenly without taking his eyes off of the three jerks.

"Kick our asses? Ha, he's here one day and he thinks he can take us, Lucius", said a rather chubby fool who sounded as stupid as he looked.

"I don't think. I know. If you keep messing with my friend then I will personally knock you jackasses into next week", Omari said leaning against a tree and waited for them to make any sudden movements.

"Seems you've gotten yourself a bodyguard Cissy. Let's just see if he's as tough as he says he is", Lucius said as he and his two baboons left them alone and rejoined the rest of the class as the professor came into view.

"You didn't have to do that", Narcissa said looking over at Omari sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it. Jerks like that piss me off any way. Come on or we'll be left behind", he said throwing an arm over her shoulder as they made their way over to the group.

"OK class, today we will be studying the habits of Hippogriffs. We will be observing how they interact with each other, what sort of areas they like to live in, and what they eat. I want you all to take notes on what you observe and on my desk Wednesday I want a an essay no less than 12 in. of parchment on your findings and their comparison to the findings in your text-book", said Professor Featherworth, an old grizzly looking wizard.

"Sounds easy enough", Narcissa said looking over the chapter on Hippogriffs.

"Not really. These guys rule the forests back home in Montana. They are very territorial and proud. Insulting one is easy to do and may be the last thing you ever do", Omari said throwing his robe into his back pack, untucking his shirt, and loosening his tie.

"What are you doing?", Narcissa asked looking at his sloppy state of dress.

"If I'm gonna hike in this place then I'm gonna be as comfortable as possible", he said as the professor led the way into the forest.

"Whoa, student's aren't allowed into the forest", one of the students shouted to the professor.

"In this class, that rule does not apply. You have to be within the habitat to learn about it. So in we go", he said not stopping for them to catch up.

"Better put it in high gear Cissy", Omari said helping her over a root.

Narcissa and Omari caught up to the professor while the others dragged behind muttering curses about having to go hiking through the woods. Omari found it hilarious that these Brits couldn't seem to take a little walk through the woods. He had been mountain climbing in the Rocky Mountains many times with his parents when they had been alive.

Thinking about his parents sent a rush of pain through his heart and mind. Omari missed them, but he tried not to allow it to slow him down or break him. He had to be strong for his sisters and for himself. Omari could not show weakness or allow himself to sink into depression. He only ever showed weakness to his sisters on certain days. He would not allow himself to break down here. Not in front of these strangers and not in front of his new friend.

"There they are. Now keep your distance. They may feel threatened if we get too close. So keep close together and don't get any closer than I am", Professor Featherworth said taking a seat on a large tree root.

The rest of the class had a hard time settling themselves in decent places where they could see the Hippogriffs, but also be comfortable. Omari could have laughed himself silly as he watched Narcissa try to find a place to sit that wouldn't get her dirty. He knew it would be a waste of time to tell her such a venture would be impossible. Unlike the other students, Omari knew how best to observe these creatures without being detected.

Throwing his back pack over his shoulders he started to climb a tree just beside the one the Professor was lounging under. The other students watched him as if he was crazy, but didn't say anything about it. Well, no one except Lucius.

"Hey Monkey Boy, what are you doing up there?", he and his goons laughed as Omari crawled out on to a branch that over looked the entire clearing where the Hippogriffs were grazing.

"Doing my research", Omari dead-panned as he pulled out his note-book.

"In a tree?", Lucius chuckled.

"Yes in a tree. If you idiots would stop to think for a moment then you would realize that the best way to get a good viewing of the creatures is from above", Omari said not looking up from his note-book except to watch the Hippogriffs' actions.

"So you climb a tree to look at those filthy beasts? You Americans are a ridiculous breed", Lucius said smugly, but it didn't last long when Omari nailed him in the face with a pine cone.

"I'd watch my tongue Goldie. I already warned you once and once should have been more than enough for you to get the message", Omari said still not looking up from his note-book.

The Professor was watching the scene play out, but didn't attempt to stop it. Either he didn't care if they fought or decided to let them handle it themselves before stepping in if it got too rough. At the rate Lucius was going, Omari would be in Azkaban before the day was over.

"I'm so sure. You Americans need a lesson on how to respect your superiors. Of course you'd have to be capable to learn anything at all", Lucius laughed again until he had a stinging hex sent at him.

"That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss. Now can-it and let me finish my work", Omari said leaning against the tree's trunk as he pulled out some spare parchment to begin working on his paper with the information he had gathered.

"You insolent...", Lucius was cut off before he could draw his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe Mr. Tsumei has made it clear that he has no interest in continuing your conversation. I hope you have gathered enough information for your essay seeing as you have so much time left over to talk", Professor Featherworth said raising an eye brow at the frustrated blonde.

Lucius left Omari alone, but Omari knew it wasn't the end of the blonde. Sharing a house with the punk would prove to be troublesome if he continued to annoy him. Lucius seemed to think he was pretty hot shit, but Omari knew that it was all an act. He could see that Lucius was just a boy trying to earn respect. The only problem was that instead of respect; he was going to get his ass beat if he kept pissing Omari off.

"Omari, are you ready to head back?", Cissy called from below.

Omari looked down to see the others gathering their things and heading back to the school. Truth be told, Omari would have rather stayed outside and enjoyed the fresh air. It was quiet for the first time since he had arrived. He knew the racket that awaited him back at the school, so he savored every moment of silence he got as they made their way back to the castle.

Aiyana hadn't slept well the night before. Lily and Molly had stayed up with her to help her feel at home. She explained that she had never spent a night away from her siblings and it had unsettled her. They understood and spent the night talking, playing wizards chess, and finally fell asleep after a round of exploding snap.

They had been late for breakfast, but were able to snag a few pieces of toast. Molly had Herbology first while Lily and Aiyana had Ancient Runes. After Ancient Runes they had Transfiguration at noon. Lily had told her that Omari and Marisol would be there as well, but that they had free time until that class. Aiyana was glad to know she would see her siblings soon, but at the same time she was having fun hanging out with Lily.

"So you, Marisol and Omari aren't really related? Then how is it you're siblings?", Lily asked curiously as she continued to levitate her books around her while writing her essay.

"We grew up together at Mystic Academy. I guess you'd call us orphans, but for different reasons", Aiyana said dipping her quill into her ink well.

"I'm sorry Aiyana. I didn't know", Lily said feeling guilty for asking.

"Don't worry about it. We've come to terms with our situations. No need to feel bad", Aiyana said giggling at Lily's relieved face.

"Hey we better hurry up and get this done", Lily said picking up the pace.

"Why? We've got enough time to write the paper and copy it six times before Transfiguration class", Aiyana said not looking up from her essay.

"True, but if we hurry then we can go watch the Griffindor Quiddich Team Try Outs. Don't tell me you don't want to see the boys sweat as they try to get on the team", Lily said writing faster.

"OK, I'm in", Aiyana said hurrying to finish her already half done paper.

They finished their papers in fifteen minutes flat. Lily was now dragging Aiyana down the corridors toward the Quiddich field. Aiyana was used to running away from Omari, but she was never going to get used to running with Lily. This girl ran like the Energizer Bunny from Hell after drinking ten cases of AMP and Monster energy drinks.

"Lily slow down! You're going to pull my arm out of socket!", Aiyana shouted at her as they ran down the bridge that stretched over the canyon that led to the Quiddich field.

"We can't slow down. If we do then we will be too late and will miss most of the try outs", she shouted as they entered the stadium.

"OK, we're here! Now can we slow down?", Aiyana said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Not until we get to our seats. Trust me, you'll be glad we ran when you see", Lily said hurrying up the stairs.

"I don't understand why we need to hurry just to watch boys...", Aiyana stopped talking when they made it to the top of the stairs.

Several young men were up in the air running drills and trying to show that they were the best for the team. None of them were lacking in looks. Aiyana could have melted into a puddle of goo when one of them flew passed them winking in their direction before rejoining the drill.

"OK, you were right. This is worth any permanent damage to my arm", Aiyana said trying to keep the blush creeping up on her face hidden from view.

"I told you so", Lily said not bothering to hide her blush.

"So who are you rooting for to make the team?", Aiyana asked her as they sat down a few seats away from other spectators, aka other girls from Griffindor looking to check out the boys in action.

"No one in particular", Lily said cutting her eyes to three boys who were acting more like fools in the air than athletes.

"Uh huh", Aiyana said rolling her eyes as she continued to watch the three of boys making asses out of themselves.

Two of them seemed more interested in flirting with the on lookers than their chances at making the team. One was a black headed boy, whose hair looked like he had never heard of a comb, with large round glasses and cocky grin on his face. The other black-haired boy, whom had more wavy messy hair, had an equally cocky grin on his face as the two of them threw winks and blew kisses towards the girls watching. The third was a dirty blond who looked more nervous than his friends. It was almost as if he was afraid of being in the air. Aiyana had to admit that even with the timid look on his face the boy was very cute.

They had sat there watching the boys run drills for over an hour and Aiyana hadn't taken her eyes off the cute dirty blonde. He didn't look like he'd make the team, but seemed to be having fun all the same. His two friends were looking like they'd make the team, but they were goofing off so much that Aiyana couldn't be sure.

"We better get going. They won't be announcing the guys who made the cut until tomorrow and we've got to get back if we want to make it to our Transfiguration class", Lily said as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"OK, let's get lost", Aiyana said following her down the stairs, but not before taking one last look at the dirty blonde who was now looking right back at her and smiling shyly.

Hiding the blush on her face, Aiyana bolted down the stairs after Lily. Aiyana wasn't a very shy girl. In fact she was very out spoken when it mattered, but something about that boy had made her nervous. Not a fearful nervous, but an embarrassed nervous. His eyes had been so gentle and kind that it had left her star struck for a moment. She was so shocked and embarrassed from being caught looking at him that she had to get away.

"I saw that", Lily giggled as they entered the courtyard.

"Saw what?", Aiyana said laughing nervously.

"You were checking one of them out. Which one was it?", she asked smirking slyly at Aiyana.

"We were checking out all of them", Aiyana argued trying to keep Lily in the dark.

"Don't give me that. I'm not blind. What did he look like? Maybe I can give you a name to match his face", Lily said baiting her.

Aiyana blushed as they entered the castle. She knew Lily was baiting her. Lily was a clever girl, innocent as she was she was smarter than she let on. Probably as smart and sneaky as Omari and Marisol were.

"Well, he was the dirty blonde who was running the quaffel", Aiyana said finally giving in.

Lily had a sudden look of fear on her face, but it quickly vanished. Something about the look on her face had Aiyana unsettled, but why?

"That was Remus Lupin. He's a very sweet young man", Lily said trying to keep her voice even.

"You don't seem so sure. Whats wrong? Is he already taken?", Aiyana asked curiously.

"No, he's just a very shy boy. He doesn't talk much, but he hangs out with James and Sirius so he can't get a word in edge wise anyway", Lily laughed as they entered the classroom.

"James and Sirius?", Aiyana asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, they were the knuckle heads messing around on the field", Lily explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they were really goofy", Aiyana said giggling as she walked into the classroom without noticing who was waiting at the entrance for her.

"Well excuse me if I'm a bit insulted", came a familiar voice from the door way that finally caught Aiyana's attention.

Aiyana jumped up and turned to find Omari smirking slyly at his sister.

"Omari!", Aiyana laughed as she dove into his arms and hugging his neck.

"It's good to see you survived the night. Was she any trouble Lily?", Omari asked hugging his sister tightly to his chest.

"She was alright. Molly and I stayed up with her for most of the night, but otherwise she was as good as gold", Lily said laughing at Aiyana as she tried to squeeze the life out of her brother.

"Well isn't this cute", came a familiar voice from behind Omari.

They turned to find the same three boys from the Quiddich field.

"What do you want James?", Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing much", James said winking in her direction.

Omari already knew he wouldn't get along with this boy. He was too cocky for his own good.

"So who are these lovely ladies?", he asked as his friend, Sirius, laughed.

"I'm a guy dumbass", Omari said glaring at James.

The three boys looked stumped. At least they did until James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"No way! You look girlier than Lily", said James holding his sides as he continued to laugh.

Omari hated being right all the time. These assholes had only been there for two minutes and already he wanted to kill them. Sadly, he wouldn't get the chance to knock them out just yet. They were still laughing when they were both hit in the behind with a stinging hex.

"I thought you jerks learned your lesson earlier. When I say leave me alone that includes my siblings", Marisol said smirking as she put her wand away.

"Marisol!", Aiyana said jumping off of Omari and on to her sister's back.

"Hey _Bicho Mimoso_, hows it going?", Marisol asked as they made their way to their seats; ignoring the two angry Griffindors and their friend who looked like he was about to die laughing. (Translation: Cuddle Bug)

"It's going a lot better now that you guys are here", she said as they sat down.

"Were there any problems? Need me to hex anyone else?", Marisol asked looking back at James and Sirius as they tried to sit down without shouting in pain.

"No not yet. Everyone has been very kind. With the exception of those two dummies", Aiyana said laughing at the twos misfortune, but stopped as she made eye contact with the dirty blonde, Remus, once again.

She blushed darkly before turning back to the front of the room. Lily already knew what was up and only giggled at her friend's expense. Unlike Lily though, Aiyana's siblings were very observant and knew their sister very well. They knew when something was wrong.

"Hmm, what was that about Yana?", Marisol asked slyly as she glanced back at the dirty blonde.

"What do you mean?", Aiyana asked smiling shyly.

"You know what she means", Omari said glancing back at Remus with a sharp glare that made him look rather fearful.

"It's nothing, honestly", Aiyana said, her face growing all the redder.

"Uh huh, who is he?", Marisol asked smirking at her sister.

"No one. I only just learned his name. I haven't even talked to him", Aiyana whispered to her siblings.

"Oh, so we've only gotten to the surveillance stage. When do you plan on actually engaging the target?", Omari asked chuckling, but still stuck in protective brother mode.

"Don't worry, Remus is a sweet boy. I've known him for years and he's really nice. Very shy, but also very sweet", Lily said defending the poor boy who had no idea that he was currently the subject of interest.

"Hmm, he looks like a wimp to me", Omari said folding his arms over his chest.

"He's not a wimp. Remus is just very shy. He was much worse when he first came to Hogwarts. He didn't talk and he was almost afraid of his own shadow. He's gotten a lot better since he's been here", Lily explained as more students came filing into the classroom.

"Hmm, sounds like he needs a friend", Aiyana said smiling sweetly as she pulled out her Transfiguration book, quill and parchment.

"He usually hangs out with James and Sirius. They haven't rubbed off on him in a bad way, but they have helped him open up. He is still very shy and timid around new people, but he's a sweet boy", Lily said as she finished pulling out her quill and ink well.

"Why would anyone want to hang out with those _Bastardos_?", Omari asked. (Translation: Bastards)

"James and Sirius can be immature and they act like jerks, but they don't mean any real harm", Lily said defending them, but not excusing them for being jerks.

"Yeah, whatever. They had better stay away from my sisters", Omari said just as Professor McGonagoll entered the room.

Class ended without a hitch. Amazingly, James and Sirius behaved themselves the whole time. Aiyana explained later that Professor McGonagoll was Head of Griffindor House and very strict. Omari and Marisol bust out laughing. Back at M.A. they didn't care who the Professor was, they raised Hell where ever they were. Those two were not real Hell Raisers. They were just sad posers. Class clowns without any real guts to pull off major pranks and stunts.

"Well, I'll see you guys later", Marisol said as they exited the classroom.

"Where are you going? We just got out of class", Aiyana said looking rather sad at the thought of them being separated again.

"I have Theory of Potion Brewing in a few minutes. If I want to get a good seat then I have to get there ASAP", Marisol said hugging her siblings before rushing down the corridor.

"I will never understand why she is so obsessed with potions", Aiyana said with a sigh.

"You and me both kid", Omari said patting her head as they made their way outside to the court yard to relax and hang out until their next class.


End file.
